The Walking Plague
by FollowedByDemons
Summary: It's a world full of Sin, Blood, Bullets...and Cannibalizm.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay peoplez so I just got done watching the best zombie movie of all time and that WORLD WAR Z! And It gave me an idea. This may be my last Pokemon story. I am going to be doing a different anime soon I promise!**

**Paul: Good I'm starting to get annoyed...**

**Me: Your in this too Paul...**

**Dawn: HAHA!**

**Me: And you too Dawn...**

**Dawn: ...oh...**

**Paul: *smirks***

**Me: ANYWAYS! ENJOY MY POKEMON ZOMBIE APOCOLYPS O_O I CAN'T SPELL! LOL**

**Dawn's POV.**

_January 24, 11:42 a.m._  
_Entry #1_

_The world used to be so bright before it turned into a total shit hole. The sky used to be cloudless and blue, now it's just grey and lifeless. The Pokemon were so full of energy and helped one another, but now it's survival of the fucking fittest._

_My world is a black hole. And it all started with one disease some idiot scientist made, one that turnes an average human into a canible. I lost everyone, and I hope that scientist got what he deserved. I even remember how I lost my mother to those flesh eating monsters, it haunts my dreams._

_Now we travel in a group. Nine of us against the world full of monsters. Well atleast the Pokemon aren't able to turn, they would just...Die..._

_I travel with Eight people I met on the road. There are Four girls including me and four boys, excluding May Maple's little brother Max who is the youngest. Then there was May, Misty and Leaf, Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary._

_We all lost our loved one's. Mine being my Mother, Paul lost his Older brother Reggie. May and Max lost there parents while evacuating the cities of Hoenn and have no idea where they are located. Drew lost his parents along time ago when they went on a business trip. Ash lost his mom in Kanto. Misty was left by her three preppy sisters so I highly doubt they made it through. Leaf was alone from the start and met Gary on the way away from the cities._

_We help eachother by surving. We took shelter in an old abandond cafe. They had food and water so we were good for a few months. But those months went by fast and now we're taking runs to the small stores and shops near by. We're all scared that we might have to relocate to a safer place. Paul, being the cold hearted 'leader' he is, said that we will have no choice._

_Me of course tried and reasoned with him, we are the oldest after all, I'm a year younger than he is and the others are younger than me _**(I will put the ages in the first chappy kay?)**_**. **__But he refuses to listen to me. I swear he has a heart of a rock._

_Life is starting to get hard on all of us. Max the most, his parents death is haunting him as it is for me. I can't believe him and May were forced to watch them get ripped apart._

_~Dawn_

I closed my Red journal. All entries that are in this I have recorded from recent pasts or recent Events.

I looked over to the of the tables and saw May playing cards with Max we found when we came here, Drew sitting next to Max teaching him how to play a certain game while May giggled, I smiled. There wasn't that many smiles now that we lost others from our group. Zoe, Kenny, Barry, Ursula, it was sad to loose them even is some of them were rivals.

I looked over to the small bar like area and saw Leaf digging through what looked like a garbage can. I raised an eyebrow and called, "Leaf...what are you doing?" She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I dropped my blade in here somewhere..." she answerd and went back to fishing for her pocket knife, I nodded and looked over to the etrance. Paul and Gary were enhanced in a conversation. Probably making some sort of plan.

I sighed and looked out the window I was near. The very small town we were in had little peopls so Zombies, or Walkers as we call them. There were two kinds, the 'Runners' and the 'Sloths', The sloths were no problem because they were slow as hell. But with the Runners it was a different story.

I heard a slight cough and turned my head, Paul has his normal seriouse face on as Gary stood next to him. Everyone else turned their attention to the two as Paul opened his mouth to speak. And what came out I did not like at all...

"We are Relocating"

"WHAT?!"

**Me: Okay so this was kind of like the prolougue. I hope you enjoyed it! The Italic writing will always be Dawn's Entry's.**

**Dawn: COOL!**

**Paul: Hn...**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Kay BYE GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THE REST OF THE STORY!**


	2. The story Beginso-o

**Me: Okay well Sorry about my Grahmmer! I promise this will be better!**

**ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPPY!**

**As I promised the ages:**  
**Paul: 17**  
**Dawn: 17 (a few months younger than Paul)**  
**Drew: 16**  
**Gary: 16**  
**Ash: 16**  
**Misty: 15**  
**May and Leaf: 15 as well**  
**Max: 10**  
**o_o I tried to do the most reasonable ages *sweat drops***  
**Anyways...ENJOY! ^^**

Previously on the walking Plague:

"We're Relocating"

"WHAT?!"

And so we begin...

**Normal Pov.**

Dawn was outraged when she heard those two words come out of the purple haired boys mouth. The bluenette stood up and stomped over to Paul with an angry look on her face. "What do you mean we're Relocating?! We are safe here Paul!" she growled.

Paul glared at Dawn harshly, "Troublesome this is no time to fight, we ran out of food, I am only doing this for our survival!" he shot back using her pet name.

"We can keep making trips! Do you think Max is able to handle it out there?!" Dawn said pointing at the small boy next to May and Drew.

"We can't stay here Troublesome, it's too dangerouse. We will pack up any food that was left over and leave tomorrow morning and that's final!" Paul yelled. Dawn grunted and crossed her arms storming off to god know's where. Paul sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Gary put a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry bro, She'll get over it like always" Paul nodded and walked out the two front doors.

May looked at Max who looked sad and smiled, "hey Buddy, it's fine"

Max looked up at his chesnut haired sister sadly, "But I always feel like I'm the reason of their fights, just like mom and dad" May and Drew frowned.

"Come on Max" Drew smiled ruffling his hair, "they are just worried. The world isn't like it used to be, they just want to keep you and your sister safe" he reassured, May nodded as Max laughed lightly and picked up his cards.

"AH-HA!" Leaf exclaimes FINALLY finding her black pocket knife from the trash. She wiped the blade on her green T-shirt. Gary walked over smirking.

"FINALLY found the blade Leafy?" he taunted. Leaf rolled her eyes and put the blade away sitting on one of the stools.

"Yeah" she sighed and looked out the window blankly, Gary looked at her and sighed.

"I know it's hard Leaf..." he said softly, "But we have to go somewhere else, it's not safe here anymore.", he sighed again. "I know but...why, why isn't it safe here anymore?"

Gary closed his auburn eyes. Only to have them snap open at the sound of a gun shot. He looked around and saw Dawn run in, "what happened?!" she asked frantically.

"I-I don't know" Gary answered, standing up straight. Paul rushed in with a shot gun in hand and blood on his face, "Paul!" Dawn gasped.

"I'm fine, we need to go now! That gun shot would have attracted every walker within miles" he said, May took Max by the hand and held him closer to her as Drew, Ash and Misty rushed around grabbing suppiles.

"what happened out there Paul?" Misty asked grabbing a large box.

"I'll tell you later, we need to leave now!" Paul comanded, "Troublesome get any weapon you can find"

"right" Dawn said running back into the kitchen.

"Gary get any food and supplies, Leaf help him, Drew get May and Max out of here and to the RV outback and get it started, pull it up front, Ash you and Misty will help me clear the way" Everyone nodded and seperated, rushing to do the things they were orderd as Drew took a pistole and and keys, grabbing May and Max and rushed out to the RV Paul some how got working.

Dawn ran in with large knives and fork like things, she tossed a large kitchen knife to Paul who cought it and held it in his hands. Walkers started banging on the doors and breaking the windows, sticking their rotting arms in as they groaned or growled.

Paul did his best to block the Walker's enterance, but was suddenly grabbed by the hair and pulled foward, he put his hands on the side of the window and did his best to try and push away but the Walker had a good grip.

_BANG_

Paul looked up as he felt the grip loosen, only to see Dawn with narrowed eyes and a 49 caliber pistole in hands, "Thanks Troublesome..." he sighed.

Dawn grinned a bit, "no prob" she winked.

_HONK HONK_

The two looked out the broken window and saw the RV with Drew in the drivers seat and May in the passenger one. The two looked at eachother and than turned around, "come on Drew, May and Max are outside!" Dawn called grabbing her duffle bag, the rest came out with other bags and nodded.

"but...how are we going to get out...?"

Everyone looked at eachother. "...FU-"

**Me: To be continued o3o Hope ya liked it! I know it's short but...oh well *shrugs* BYE!**


End file.
